


Lullaby

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [13]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Post-Canon, Singing, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash helps to reassure Meena when she gets stage fright.





	Lullaby

“Are you all right, Meena?”

It’s a stupid question, but Ash doesn’t know what else to ask. Her girlfriend is sat hunched up backstage in the New Moon Theatre, her ears covering her face, visibly shaking. She may have nearly conquered her stage fright, but big performances still terrify her. And Ash just wishes she knew how to help.

“N-Not really, no,” Meena mumbles.

“You don’t need to worry, you know,” Ash says. “You’ll be awesome.”

Meena looks at her. “Thanks. But… but I’m still scared.”

Ash sighs. “I know. Is there anything I can do to make you feel less scared?”

Meena shrugs. “I don’t know… maybe… maybe you could sing to me.”

Smiling, Ash sits down beside her girlfriend. She leans against her and then, softly, starts to sing. She chooses ‘Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing’, the song Meena sung on the night they saved the theatre. She literally whispers the lyrics, trying to soothe Meena with her voice.

And it seems to work, because when she finishes the song, Meena smiles and her ears stop covering her face as much. And then she gives Ash a hug.

“Thank you, Ash,” she says.

Ash grins. “No problem.”


End file.
